When Lust and Love are Confused
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: A series of Incest/crack/Yaoi/yuri and possible crossovers. Warnings inside, request 'possible' accepted and Canon and AU. 2nd Chapter NO Plot again but who knew Gretel had a brother complex LOL?


**AN:**** Beware… CousinxCousin, threesome, hinted of anal and shotacon, and rape/non-con (Maybe?). If you do not like these (though it's mostly hentai) I tell you to get the fuck out.**

**D: I totally fail at making hot stuff—or at least this is my first time doing a hentai scene.**

"We'll see you at lunch then." Kyrei giggle as she left with the adult for their yearly conference. Leaving the four cousin together in George and Battler's room. "Ihihihi… lucky us! So what do you want to do?" George shrugged casually. "Uu, Uu! Maria wants to play!!" Battler smiled and patted Maria's head "Ok! How about getting Jessica's breast, Ihihihihi…" Maria 'Uu-ed' a yes but George and Jessica stopped her "Maria… it's improper to touch a lady like that, Battler is an improper man and should not be copied!" Jessica replied too "Yeah, Maria. Battler is nothing less than a pervert, he though type of men you should watch out for!" Maria looked innocently at the cousin one by one and asked "Uu… Battler is joking again? UUuu—Battler is very bad, Maria won't forgive! Maria won't forgive UUUuuu!" Battler look apprehensive as he took a step back from the angry Maria whom began to growl with her 'Uu'ing. "Ehehe.. Maria, it's just Battler's way of making friends, don't you usually joke with yours?" George said calmly but Maria said "Uu… Maria joke with friends? Uu… but Maria understands… Battler is playing. Battler is playing…" The three of them sighed in relief and began ttheir small morning talk. But after a while George got up and said "Hey, why don't we go somewhere private for a moment?" This perked up everybody interest and Jessica asked "Why? It's perfectly fine here." Battler sighed "Yeah and we can't leave Maria here." George smile softly and said "Maria… you're a grown girl, right? Maybe you want to play with your other group of friends while we're outside? If you need us just come a play hide and seek, we'll be easy to find."

"George…" Jessica started but Maria nodded and stated "Uu, Uu! Maria has to talk to our rabbit friends, they're so sad lately… maybe so TV will make them happy… Uu.. Uu…" But Maria's voice slowly became somber as her face.

George smiled "We should go… I'm actually quite interested about something else that well… as you can say high school secrets." Jessica blinked, since it wasn't that any of them… or at least her… but not that the cousin knew that. Battler snickered while blushing and scratching his head. "Oh alright… wouldn't kill me to hear from a boy's perception." She said as she got up, as they began to walk out Maria had already three figurines of rabbits with musical items on the table. So they walked down the hallway "Urgh… So where do we go?" Jessica asked annoyed, George smiled saying "Let's go to the last room in the hall…" No-one was sleeping there so it wouldn't be surprised if anyone of their parents came early. So they entered the room and scratch her head she turned to them, Battler look afar with something on his mind, but George casual smile turned strangely different as he said "Jessica… You've never done it, have you?" Jessica blink "Done what?" His smiled became slightly bigger "Jessica… I know what you think of Kanon-…" This got Battler's attention "Anyway… wouldn't it be nice if you learned how to please the ones you love?" Her eyes widen " 'Do… it'? You mean… that?" She blushed at the thought but shook her head and found Battler was walking to her side.

George nodded and lifted his glasses and suddenly smile in a victorious way. Then…

Grabbing from behind Battler held her arms out "Wha--?" She blurted out but something more unexpected as George smiled and moved himself between her legs. "What are you guys doing?! Le- let go of me!!" She yelled but Battler smiled like a child saying to George "Aniki… I want to touch her breast!" She began to struggle but Battler was much more stronger than her and kept her upper body firmly still. Light overshadow his eyes within his glasses as he began to unbutton Jessica's jacket. "Battler… You know you have to wait." Battler pouted and sighed.

They both ignore her for the time being as finally her jacket was open, finally getting to a conclusion her mind commanded an attack as she tried to kick George "Let – go – off – me!!!!" She almost screamed, but to her surprised George seemed to avoid the kick and suddenly shoved his tongue in her, making her fluster and continued to move her legs but his body came closer between her and using his hands, he picked up her legs and held them as he kissed her passionately. The mixing salvia, his taste while he dominated her mouth and almost sticking his tongue to her throat. Soon they parted leaving her breathless as the salvia hanged between them.

She was flustered as she panted… she was blushing in enjoyment as herself began to wet as it felt the rubbing at something poking at her. "George… Stop it…" She mumbled as she felt hot watery tears dwell in her eyes.

Battler sigh anxiously, but George responded "But your enjoying it aren't you, Imouto-chan. Your getting wet and you can feel me, I am Aniki, I've always known better than to hurt some-one." Her embarrassment and fluster had disappeared into anger as she began to bite her lip "Bull—" But he suddenly grabbed her breast and pushed himself onto her once more as he uninvite enter her mouth, she was once again caught by surprised but even feeling the fabric cock against her, her legs were free and she began to bite him as he kissed but he smoothly put more pressure into his kiss as his tongue swirled around her finally going deep into her.

Before she knew it, her shirt was open with her breast showing and her tie hanging onto the last bit of her clothing. Suddenly she felt herself being moved… and fell onto the bed, still with Battler holding onto her arms and smiling looking at her breast. "Aniki! Come on!!! I want to touch her!" He lamented like a child, she turned to her head at him glaring "You know this is rape?! I will fucking kick your ass for this and send you all to jail." George sigh as-if it was unimpressive "You're all talk, Jessica. You should be more quiet and anyway your enjoying it, no?" George began to lay on the bed, on his knees and naked, making her blush deeper. "Four abs…?" She muttered as she couldn't believe the situation and that small fact that George had a body builder figure but almost nonexistent at the same time.

"Didn't I tell you? I've been taking many fighting lesions; helps you work out while keeping a good figure. Both of two worlds." He calmly explained, Battler snickered "I've got two more than you… and I do the simple basic of school. Ihihihihihi…" She held her growled as she said "Why are you doing this?! I may be a fucking girl but I'm your cousin, damnit!! And what about Shannon? Don't you love her?" He moved closer to her "It doesn't matter what you are, Jessica. I love you, so I want to feel you and how you've grown." He moved closer, passing her head almost "I also love Shannon, but so much more that I don't want her to see this side of love yet, so dirty but filled with everything to pain to pleasure. I love her with all of my heart as tonight will be the night I pronounce it to her." He moved closer to her, gently creasing her chin and began to nibble on her earlobe. She moaned while he sucked on her collarbone and began to pinch hard on her nipples. "AINKI!! I was suppose to feel her! It's not fair…"

Looking from her breast George stated "You have to tie her up before you can have her, Battler." Her body quivered as he began to feel her up, her nipples tuned in as he squeezed them and sucked on her chest. Suddenly though moving away one of his hands, he went inside of her, making her body suck him up… "My… despite being a virgin, your pussy is sucking me dry." George commented making the other two blush. Whispering "Aniki… was much more nicer 6 years when is came around with sex… urgh…" Suddenly Battler sucked at her collar bone before lamenting once more "Why is he so interest in you?! I'm just as good!"

Jessica between moaning, panting for her breath and hearing this, she didn't know what to think. "Aniki… What is he talking about? And- And… stop this!" His fingers began to enter father into her, rubbing against her walls that tighten themselves as he began to enter another finger "Aaahh--… St-Stop this…!" She quivered even more now, she couldn't move her leg closer together even though she wanted to… "Your truly sensitive, this is surely a treat, Battler give me her hands." He commanded as he freed one of his hands and began to hold her wrist together while in the background Battler began to get the rope hidden somewhere within the room.

Finally her arms were tightly tied together behind her back. Battler from behind began to feel her up as well as pinching her nipples, but he realize she was already in tune, he quickly chose to squeeze her breast out well and nice, messaging them nice and hard. Suddenly George pulled his finger out as her gash was dripping with precum and finally put his dick into her. She moaned immediately as she tighten on the moment. It was nothing she had ever felt, but slowly he went deeper into her, she could feel ever part of her body closing into herself and she looked at his face which that of a satisfied smirk. Slowly he began to thrust inside of her, making her gash adjust but then started to upbeat his rhythm and which each thrust, he gain a moan from her and before she knew it, she was on

top of him but she was so stuck with the pleasure building up on her body she didn't realize. George and Battler spoke but the words died in her head then… she felt something plunger inside her "A-..Aaahhhh---! What- What is that…?" she moaned as another strick of pain came onto her… was that--? "Jessica… how do think threesome are done? Though… ah nevermind." Battler spoke as he leaned down on her back, still feeling her up as her chest was near George whom held her back. Their thrusts were at different paces, Battler moved and turned his erection as he thrusts feeling up her ass with every moment but George was face paced and was already at her point of pleasure, she kept seeing white with their thrust, thus damnding from her body to cum, with her lips touching his balls and Battler just slamming right through her "I'm… I'm going to…" she cummed and so did Battler. She felt so dirty but she wanted even more and George wasn't going to stop as Battler moved away, her body was slammed on it's back and he thrust with more force and pace then before.

But as she laid there moaning, her tired eyes looked at the thing in front of her eyesight, which was Battler still hard erection. She could feel the smell of sex from it and the sight of cum still leaking out, another thrust banged her reaching her pleasure point, then suddenly from his kneeling pose he put his erection up high as began to lay, then without warning she was turned to her chest facing Battler and suddenly thrust that his dick was in the middle of her chest. George held her breast tight together as the rubbed the slimy, hard and soft dick, which soon began to clean itself with a new batch of precum.

It was weird as it happen but the dirty and metallic(or so type of smell she couldn't explain) smell reach her nose, between the moaning she soon put her mouth at the tip of his dick which responded twitching. "Jessica… That's… nice. Almost better than Aniki." What was it him and George? Wasn't he straight? Oh god… "Aaahhhh! Do it harder!" She quickly yelled in a sex haze as George had suddenly went slower on her, but responded "Promise you won't tell a soul?" She was too much in heat to care anymore how they got to this… "Fuck it, just fuck me hard, ok? Ah… Aaah---!!!"

With that he resume his normal pace, hard and quick, like usual. Her lips tighten against Battler's dick as her tits rubbed them, her body once more began to get even hotter and her pussy was begging for more as her walls began to adjust to the continues of Aniki, was she going to climax again? Her breast were held even tighter rubbing and rubbing Battler harder and she sucked rubbing her tongue to his tip which kept watering before she took a breather, he made his climax onto her face covering in large amount of cum, which at the same time George and herself began to arrive at their climax, she could feel it. With a while thrust, he picked her tied arms and pulled, making her ass go out and her body forward, her breast bounced wildly but soon she was held firm by Battler, whom their two chest touch, she cried in pleasure and put her head near his neck, her hand were tied, she need to grip onto something so she began to kiss onto Battler but soon it was almost sucking as hard as possible. She was soon about to cum as Aniki kept thrusting to her pleasure point making her titts touch Battler which he couldn't kept his hands off but didn't complain as her kiss became vicious, her teeth were close to biting him. Finally George had arrived to his climax and so did she, she was filled so finely she could stop enjoying it. Funny enough… Her body was yearning for more as she felt the cum dripping off her ass and pussy. "Should we clean her? It would be bad to leave her like this…" George asked in a wondrous stated, but he was a dirty man.

As she laid there Battle began to dress himself as well as George. Battler look unsatisfied "Can 'we' do it now? I did what you wanted Aniki… Tough it was a bonus feeling Jessica's fine breast… is it possible to make a woman milk if you feel them up enough?" Even though still in haze her and George look a bit narrowly at the stupidity of Battler. "If did that… I'd be worried." George simply said, he sound much more colder than usual, well it's not like he's been in character at all has he? Jessica thought as she lay there getting her breath. Battler asked why and George explain still in a cold matter. "Come on!! You promise didn't you?" Battler complained at George as he grabbed his sleeve… despite being well-built, taller and a better fucker, he acted like a middle-school girl or better said a fucking pussy. "Didn't I tell you? I said I 'would' do it, but not today and I never promised when." George kind and gentle voice return as he smile with index finger up high… it was evil as the pale Battler just fell down in defeat.

After a while she finally got up, walking down the hallways of the Guest House beside Aniki with Battler walking sulking behind. She whispered to George with a disturbed look "Why is that Battler obsessed with you? As-if you two…" "We did. 7 years ago me and him started my first intercourse…" George sighed "What bothers me is that he acts like I'm suppose to be his lover… there's a fine line between love and lust." Jessice disturbed look stood in place as she leaned away… "Are you an incest, pedophile, bisexual freak?" George scoffed humorously "Mean words to say, Imouto-chan. But I suppose it's not wrong either." Battler butted in angrily "George-Aniki isn't a freak!! Take that back!!" Jessica turned to him in distained "You… got to be kidding me. Why are you defending some-one who raped and took advantage of your youth?" Battler looked blankly "What…? George-Aniki would never do anything of the sort!" Unknown to themselves George and Jessica thought 'Dumbass…' Battler sighed muttering "Well I don't feel it was like that…" Silence took over but soon they arrived back to their room with Maria watching TV, watching Higurashi Daybreak, just sitting on the bed.

They began to act like nothing happen and awaited that Shannon had called them for lunch.

**AN: XD Crappy way of ending it… but I'm truly into Battler praising George Like a god. He's Battler's Sanpai… but I'm so into these crack pairings:**

**Cousin sex (including Maria)**

**NatsuhixBattler**

**LuficerxBattler**

**RikaxBattler (not Bern or Frederica)**

**I don't have any without Battler though :\ unless you count JessicaxGeorge**

**I wanna write MariaxBattler (Or I could do Shota)!!!**

**Please review XD **

**Or… did I totally fail?**


End file.
